religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Christelijke Gereformeerde Gemeenten
De Christelijke Gereformeerde Gemeenten (CGG) bestond uit een klein kerkverband dat in 1947 ontstond door een afsplitsing van de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerken (CGK). In dat jaar werd de Rotterdamse predikant H. Visser Mzn. (1911-1970) geschorst als predikant van de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerken, vanwege een leergeschil ten aanzien van wet en evangelie. Ds. Visser maakte onderscheid tussen het 'Goddelijk geloof der wet' en het 'zaligmakend geloof van het evangelie'. Het 'Goddelijk geloof der wet' (overtuiging van zonde en schuld) is nog niet zaligmakend. Pas wanneer de ziel komt tot het 'geloof van het evangelie' (de omhelzing van Christus) is er sprake van zaligmakend geloof. Ook werd ds. Visser verweten te allegoriseren. Dit is een wijze van Schriftuitlegging waarbij de letterlijke of historische betekenis van de tekst of onderdelen daarvan worden vergeestelijkt los van de context. Ds. Visser scheidde zich af en nam de rechterflank van zijn gemeente mee. Hierdoor ontstond de eerste Christelijke Gereformeerde Gemeente in Rotterdam-Zuid. Anders lag het met de in 1952 ontstane tweede kerkformatie, namelijk de Christelijke Gereformeerde Gemeenten in Nederland (CGGIN). Het ontstaan van dit kerkverband lag samen met de persoon van Jacob Gerardus van Minnen (1900-1971). Ds. Van Minnen had moeite met de vernieuwingsbeweging binnen de CGK begin jaren 50 en wilde de oude lijn voortzetten. Hiervoor zag hij geen ruimte meer binnen de CGK zelf, omdat hij een 'modaliteitenkerk' (d.i. een kerk met 'richtingen' die wezenlijk van elkaar verschillen en min of meer pluriform naast elkaar leven) principieel verwierp. De predikant vroeg zich af "waarom men dan niet linea recta naar de 'Vaderlandse Volkskerk' gaat, waarvan de geestelijke vader Philippus Jacobus Hoedemaker is". Hiermee doelde hij op het 'Volkskerk idee' van Hoedemaker dat is: ten alle tijde trouw blijven aan de 'zieke kerk' (als je moeder) ondanks de leervrijheid. Ze is ziek en moet genezen. Je laat haar niet in de steek. De afgescheiden en de doleantie gedachte is ten alle tijde en in de eerste plaats een 'zuivere' kerk in leer en leven. Vanuit deze gedachte is de zogenaamde 'repeterende breuk' onder de nakomelingen van de afgescheidenen en dolerenden te verklaren, namelijk wanneer men meende dat die 'zuiverheid' in leer of leven in gevaar kwam. Ds. Visser |[[Jachin Boazkerk (Urk)|Jachin Boazkerk (Chr. (nu Oud) Gereformeerde Gemeente) te Urk]] Dominee Visser diende achtereenvolgens de CGK te Bunschoten (1937), Middelharnis (1940) en Rotterdam-Zuid (1946) totdat hij zich op 28 mei 1947 onttrok aan de CGK, met een meerderheid van zijn gemeente. Bij dominee Visser sloten zich vooral vrije gemeenten aan zoals Schiedam (1950), Werkendam (1950) en Gouderak (1953). Hij leidde enige personen op tot predikant waaronder M.J. Middelkoop en H. van Kooten (1897–1974). In 1960 trad de uitgetreden CGK van Urk toe tot het kerkverband van ds. Visser. Dit gebeurde onder voorwaarde dat er een vereniging zou komen met de gemeenten rondom ds. Van Minnen. Daarbij bestond nog steeds de hoop dat er andere bezwaarde christelijke gereformeerde predikanten tot het kerkverband zouden overkomen. Nadat ds. Visser zijn opvattingen omtrent het 'Goddelijk geloof der wet' en het 'zaligmakend geloof van het evangelie' herroepen had, en er afspraken gemaakt waren met betrekking tot de handhaving van de kerkorde, vond er in 1961 een vereniging plaats tussen beide groeperingen. Toen dat laatste toch niet bestendig bleek, maakte ds. Van Minnen en diens gemeenten t.w. Delft, Drachten en Hoofddorp de vereniging met ds. Visser ongedaan. Vlaardingen bleef achter in de kring van ds. Visser. In 1967 viel het kerkverband rondom ds. Visser uiteen. De laatste classisvergadering van diens gemeenten had plaats in het najaar van 1967. Aanleiding was dat dominee Visser, inmiddels predikant op Urk, zijn ambt neerlegde en terugkeerde als lidmaat tot de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerken. Zijn gemeenten sloten zich voornamelijk aan bij de Oud Gereformeerde Gemeenten in Nederland (Urk, Gouderak, Werkendam, Vlaardingen) of de Gereformeerde Gemeenten (Rotterdam-Zuid). Dat laatste deed ook ds. H. van Kooten (1897–1974). Opmerkelijk dat in Urk een deel van de oorspronkelijke CGG van Urk zich voort zette als Vrije Gereformeerde Gemeente. In deze gemeente worden preken gelezen bij voorkeur van 'Schotse oudvaders' zoals Erskine en Thomas Boston waarin sterk het 'aanbod van genade' wordt benadrukt. Onder de kerken voortgekomen uit de Afscheiding van 1834 is er regelmatig strijd rondom het 'aanbod van genade' gevoerd en heeft zijn uitwerking tot op de huidige dag. Ds. Van Minnen Jacob Gerardus van Minnen, geboren 8 mei 1900 te Vlaardingen, groeide op binnen de Gereformeerde Gemeenten, maar koos tijdens de pennenstrijd tussen de theologen G.H. Kersten en ds. J.J. Jongeleen eind jaren 1920 over het Verbond der Genade de zijde van de Christelijke Gereformeerden. De 'verbondsleer' is naast de 'uitverkiezing', de 'scheppingsleer' en de 'heilsorde' één van de belangrijkste onderdelen uit de Gereformeerde Geloofsleer. Vandaar de gevoeligheid rondom dit thema. Volgens Van Minnen was voor zijn 'ruimere' opvatting van de leer van het genadeverbond de basis gelegd door ds. A. de Blois (1887-1971) destijds predikant van de Gereformeerde Gemeente van Vlaardingen, die andere accenten legde als ds. Kersten deed. Ook iemand als ds. W. den Hengst (1859-1927) bestempeld als “een godzalig én wetenschappelijk man” beval in de beginjaren van de Gereformeerde Gemeenten (1924) nog het boekje “Schriftuurlijke Verbondsbeschouwing” van R. Van Mazijk aan, dat in 1922 verscheen als reactie op de doorwerking van de leer van de 'veronderstelde wedergeboorte' in de Gereformeerde Kerken. In dit boekje wordt gesteld ‘dat allen die leven op de erve van het verbond wezenlijke bondelingen zijn’. Dat laatste werd juist door ds. Kersten ontkend, die stelde dat het alleen de uitverkorenen zijn die wezenlijk bondelingen zijn. Wel benadrukte degenen die stonden voor een 'ruimere' opvatting eraan toe, "dat we niet mogen vergeten de nadruk te leggen op de verbondsbeleving in de weg van wedergeboorte en dagelijkse bekering door Woord en Geest". Van Minnen bleef binnen de Gereformeerde Gemeenten gewaardeerd en stond ook op goede voet met de opvolgers van ds. De Blois, de predikanten B. Van Neerbos (1870-1956) en J.D. Barth (1871-1942). De laatste predikant kwam overigens in 1928 over naar de Gereformeerde Gemeenten vanuit de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerk van Alphen aan den Rijn. Tussen Schilder en Kersten De discussie over het genadeverbond was ontstaan naar aanleiding van het in 1927 verschenen catechisatieboekje van ds. J.J. Jongeleen, waarvan de inhoud van twee kanten werd bestreden, namelijk aan de ene zijde dr. Klaas Schilder (1890-1952) die verklaarde dat er een 'on-gereformeerde verbondsleer' in naar voren werd gedragen en aan de andere zijde ds. Kersten die er een 'verbondsontzenuwende leer' in gevonden had. Na het overlijden van ds. W. den Hengst (1927), oriënteerde ds. Kersten zich meer op de 'Schotse verbondsleer', zoals verwoord door iemand als Thomas Boston in diens boek “Een beschouwing van het verbond der genade” en ontwikkelde theologisch een eigen koers voor zijn kerkverband. In 1931 werd deze visie in een zestal leeruitspraken vastgelegd. De zogenaamde 'drie-verbonden leer' werd in krachtige bewoordingen als 'arminiaans' ter zijde geschoven. In de periode voor de leeruitspraken liet men elkaar hierin nog vrij, maar ds. Kersten wilde dit theologisch terrein afbakenen omdat hij grote gevaren zag in de 'ruimere' opvatting. Hugh Kennedy schrijft in zijn voorrede op het boek van Boston: “Wel is waar, dat vele rechtzinnige theologen zich in deze zaak anders uitdrukken, onderscheid makende tussen het verbond der verlossing en het verbond der genade, hetwelk als het volgens de Schriftuur uitgelegd wordt, met hetzelfde oogmerk volkomen overeenkomt”. De discussie rondom het 'genadeverbond' evenals rondom het 'aanbod van genade' is vooral een woordenstrijd geworden, geen wezenlijk verschil. Men kan wel één van beide standpunten op de spits drijven of tot gevolgtrekkingen komen die in strijd zijn met andere onderdelen van de geloofsleer. In 1930 deed Van Minnen zijn intrede aan de Theologische School in Apeldoorn. Hij werd naar zijn eigen zeggen theologisch gevormd door de docenten P.J.M. de Bruin en Gerard Wisse. Dominee Van Minnen nam jarenlang een gewaardeerde positie in binnen de CGK, gezien de vele beroepen die hij kreeg. Op dinsdag 19 oktober 1937 werd hij bevestigd in Huizen. In 1945 nam hij een beroep aan naar Delft, in 1948 keerde hij terug naar Huizen. Op zondag 27 juli 1952 deelde hij aan zijn gemeente mee de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerken te zullen verlaten om een Christelijke Gereformeerde Gemeente te stichten. Aanleiding hiervoor was een conflict met de classis Amsterdam, waarbij het ging over wereldgelijkvormigheid. Achterliggende oorzaken lagen echter dieper. In een verantwoording in het 'Gereformeerd Weekblad' besteedde hij hier uitgebreid aandacht aan. Volgens iemand als dominee Jan Hendrik Velema hebben verschillende stromingen de Christelijke Gereformeerde kerk altijd al gekenmerkt. Die werden naar zijn eigen zeggen ook in de jaren dertig al waargenomen. Toen ik nog in Apeldoorn studeerde, zaten twee jaar boven mij de studenten E. du Marchie van Voorthuysen, J.G. van Minnen en H. Visser Mzn. — die later allen uit onze kerken zijn gegaan. In hetzelfde jaar als ik zaten J.C. Maris, W. Ruiter en J.M. Visser. Wij voelden toen al wel aan dat zij niet op dezelfde lijn zaten'. Ontwikkelingen na de Tweede Wereldoorlog In 1947 werd door de synode een deputaatschap ingesteld tot eenheid onder de gereformeerde belijders. Prof.dr. W. van 't Spijker zei daarvan: „Een zeer welgemeende uiting van de profetische roeping van de kerk". Samensprekingen vonden plaats met de vrijgemaakten en synodaal gereformeerden. Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog voltrok binnen de CGK de verandering in prediking, liturgie en levensopenbaring zich in stroomversnelling. Binnen het kerkverband werd een kring van geestverwanten gevormd dat bestond uit de predikanten ds. M. Baan (1905–1973), ds. N. de Jong (1899–1980), ds. H. van Leeuwen (1906–1988), ds. J.G. van Minnen (1900-1971), ds. Cornelis Smits, (1898–1994) en ds. Frans Bakker (1917-1965). Hun doelstelling was een dam op te werpen tegen de zorgwekkende ontwikkelingen binnen de kerken. Concreet kwamen de bezwaren tegen de ontwikkelingen binnen de CGK op het volgende neer: De bezwaren 1. Ten opzichte van de prediking: de nadruk op de geloofstoepassing (onderwerpelijk) in de weg van 'bekering en wedergeboorte' als het werk van de Heilige Geest krijgt te weinig aandacht. Uit angst voor 'lijdelijkheid', 'subjectivisme', en 'valse mystiek' is men nu doorgeschoten in 'verbondsobjectivering' en 'verbondsautomatisme'. Een waarschuwend signaal dat eerder Prof. Herman Bavinck binnen de Gereformeerde Kerken had afgegeven (1904) in een voorrede van een heruitgave van de werken van de Schotse predikers Ebenezer Erskine en Ralph Erskine luidt: “''Er is een belangrijk element in, dat ons heden ten dage veelszins ontbreekt. Het is alsof wij niet meer weten, wat zonde en genade, wat schuld en vergeving, wat wedergeboorte en bekering is”. 2. De samensprekingen met de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland (nu PKN) en de Gereformeerde Kerken Vrijgemaakt zijn ongewenst vanwege wezenlijke verschillen in geloofsbeleving, theologie en omgang met Schrift en belijdenis. Orthodoxe theologie en gedegen theologen hebben deze kerken voortgebracht (Bavinck, Honig etc.), toch heeft de grondlegger van de Vrijgemaakt Gereformeerde Kerk, Prof. K. Schilder, de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerk altijd bestreden en bestaansrecht ontzegt. Men heeft in deze kerken een andere gemeentebeschouwing die in principe alleen maar 'gelovigen' kent. Noties als de 'doodstaat van de mens' en 'noodzaak van wedergeboorte en bekering' komen er nauwelijks aan de orde. Daarnaast speelde vooral ook vrees voor afbreuk van het Schriftgezag een rol, met name toen in eigen kring prof. dr. B. J. Oosterhoff relativerende theologische inzichten aangaande de eerste hoofdstukken van de Bijbel en de Brieven van Paulus begon te uiten. Op de achtergrond van dit alles staat de ontwikkeling in de Gereformeerde Kerken als een baken in zee: begonnen aan het begin van de 20ste eeuw als een bolwerk van gereformeerd belijden, na 60 jaar brak langzamerhand de vrijzinnigheid door. Die kant wilde men onder geen beding op. 3. Het zoeken naar nieuwe vormen door aanpassing van de liturgie, een moderne Bijbelvertaling en nieuwe aanpak van het jeugdwerk. Toenemende wereldgelijkvormigheid in levensstijl als gevolg van ombuiging van de leer. De 'aanpassingen' zijn bedoeld om aansluiting te vinden bij de moderne mens en cultuur, maar leidt tot verarming en uitholling van de inhoud en de oorspronkelijke boodschap van het Evangelie, zo is de gedachte. Het schrikscenario is een glijdende schaal van oppervlakkigheid in geloofsbeleving, verwatering van de geloofsleer, verwereldlijking van het persoonlijke en gezinsleven, neergang van het gereformeerde kerkelijke leven en belijden, uitmondend in de richting van de charismatisch-evangelisch oecumenische beweging, een 'algemene religiositeit' los van Schrift en belijdenis, en ook de verdere toenadering tot de Rooms Katholieke Kerk die men veelal voor ogen heeft. Kanselboodschap 1953 De classis Dordrecht bij monde van ds. M. Baan, legde op de synode van 1953 een indringend rapport op tafel waarin de zorgen over het kerkelijke leven werden geuit en vroeg daarbij om dringende maatregelen. Als gevolg hierop heeft de synode de kanselboodschap laten uitgaan, mede op aandrang van prof. G. Wisse die de christelijke gereformeerden de waarschuwing meegaf: "de veronderstelde wedergeboorte de voordeur der kerk te hebben uitgeworpen, maar bezig zijn haar door de achterdeur weer binnen te halen". De kentering die nodig was om de geslagen breuk te helen bleef echter uit. Vooral vanaf de jaren vijftig zochten onder anderen mensen als ds. G.A. Zijderveld, ds. E. Venema, ds. P. van der Bijl en ds. J.C. van Ravenswaaij hun toevlucht tot de Gereformeerde Gemeenten, soms met gemeente en al. Het kerkverband K. Boersma schreef op 14 juli 1989 in De Wekker, het kerkelijk orgaan van de Christelijke Gereformeerde kerken een artikel dat luidde: 'Gelooft de karikaturen niet!' n.a.v. het boek 'De Jacobsladder' door Maarten 't Hart. “De schrijver voert ergens in het boek ds. Van Minnen aan en nog wel in Delft. Maar hij geeft er wel een karikatuur aan. De ouderen onder ons hebben nog wel herinnering aan ds. J.G. van Minnen, ik persoonlijk ook wel. Ongelukkigerwijze heeft hij in 1952 onze kerken verlaten. Hij is ook wel in Delft teruggekeerd. Maar oud-gereformeerd is hij nooit geworden! Hij zou daar ook niet in gepast hebben! Het verhaal over de vreemde klederdracht klopt ook niet. Het verhaal van de urenlange dienst is een karikatuur, maar ook de inhoud van de preek. Om u een indruk te geven van hoe ds. Van Minnen dan wél preekte, geef ik een eigen jeugdherinnering. Ik hoor hem nog uit de Schrift spreken. Er bestaan overbekende uitdrukkingen, die mensen, jonge mensen, kunnen doen schrikken en ze afhouden van het toegaan tot de troon van Gods genade. Van Minnen was en bleef ruim in de prediking van Gods beloften. In zijn hart bleef hij christelijk-gereformeerd”. Ging ds. E. du Marchie van Voorthuysen naar de Oud Gereformeerde Gemeente in Nederland, de gemeenten rondom ds. Van Minnen wilden 'christelijk gereformeerd' blijven op de wijze zoals het kerkgenootschap oorspronkelijk was, "naar de praktijk en de prediking van hen die ons daarin zijn voorgegaan, zoals wijlen ds. J. Schotel (1825-1914), ds. J. v.d. Vegt (1863-1929), docent A. van der Heijden (1865-1927) en meerderen". Op 26 januari 1953 werd het kerkverband officieel gevormd. Ook de opleiding van aanstaande dienaren des Woords kreeg de aandacht. Aanstaande predikanten zouden in drie jaar tijd onderwezen worden in: Dogmatiek en Ethiek (door ds. Salomons) Exegese, Symboliek, Nederlandse Taal en Letterkunde (door ds. Van Minnen). Behalve in Huizen ontstonden ook in andere plaatsen gemeenten die zich bij dominee Van Minnen aansloten, te weten Bussum (1952), Drachten (1954), Delft (1954) en Twijzelerheide (1957). Verder sloten zich nog enkele vrije gemeenten aan. Dit gebeurde in Hoofddorp (1954), Vlaardingen (1954) en Zwolle (1955). Binnen het kerkverband functioneerden de predikanten G. Salomons (1890–1975) en G.J. van Vliet (1880–1954). Salomons was theologisch uitstekend onderlegd. Ds. J.H. Velema zei later over hem: "Hij was een begaafd prediker; grondige exegese en bevindelijke toepassing". Regelmatig verschenen er voor W.O. II publicaties van hem in 'De Wekker' over allerlei uiteenlopende onderwerpen. Ook buiten het kerkverband was hij actief voor de SGP. C.M. van Driel schreef in 'Theologia Reformata' (2018) over Salomons: "Hij behoorde zonder meer tot de best onderlegde predikanten, die in de kerkelijke pers menige serie over een actuele stroming, sekte of theologie schreef. Niet voor niets had de synode van 1932 een beroep op hem gedaan om prof. F. Lengkeek (1871-1932) op te volgen, waarvoor hij overigens bedankte". In 1939 legde ds. Salomons op eigen initiatief zijn ambt binnen de CGK neer. In 1952 werd hij opnieuw in het ambt bevestigd door ds. Van Minnen in Bussum. Over ds. G.J. van Vliet zei ds. F. Mallan op 23 juni 2005 in 'De Wachter Sions': "Deze dominee Van Vliet heb ik in mijn jonge jaren ook nog meegemaakt. Dit geschiedde geheel in onze lijn". Binnen het kerkverband werd H. Groen (1917–1957) opgeleid tot predikant. Hij was een zoon de bekende K. (Klaas) Groen (1883-1943). Na zijn uittreding bleef dominee Van Minnen contacten onderhouden met bezwaarde predikanten binnen de CGK. Rond 1960/1961 werden gesprekken gevoerd met de predikanten Cornelis Smits (1898-1994), N. De Jong (1899-1980), en F. Bakker (1919-1965) waarbij gesproken werd over de uitgave van een eigen kerkelijk blad en een opleiding voor aanstaande predikanten. Deze predikanten betreurden het dat er vele gemeenten verloren gingen voor de oorspronkelijke christelijke gereformeerde prediking (al bleven de gemeenten uiterlijk bestaan), en dat een ieder uiteen vloog. Dominee Van Minnen hield op uitnodiging op een vergadering van bezwaarde christelijke gereformeerde predikanten in 1961 te Rotterdam een pleidooi tot uittreding uit de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerken. Bewaar het Pand Hier bleek men echter niet voor een nieuwe scheuring te zijn. Men vroeg zich af of dominee Van Minnen wel had mogen uittreden (moeten eenheid zien te bewaren). In 1966 werd de Stichting Bewaar het Pand opgericht, "vanwege het diep verval, dat er tot onze grote droefheid te constateren is op ons kerkelijk terrein, een zucht naar allerlei mogelijke en onmogelijke nieuwigheden. Het loslaten van de gereformeerde beginselen”. Hierbij waren onder andere betrokken ds. P. Sneep, ds. M.C Tanis, ds. G. Blom, ds. H.C. van der Ent, ds. D. Slagboom, ds. R. Kok, ds. H. van Leeuwen en ds. M. Baan. Men hoopte hiermee een nieuwe scheuring te voorkomen. Dominee Van Minnen voelde zich in de steek gelaten door zijn vroegere medestanders. Het kerkverband van de CGGIN bleef bestaan tot februari 1969. Landelijk Comité tot Behoud van de Statenvertaling In 1965 trad ds. Van Minnen toe tot het interkerkelijke bestuur van het pas opgerichte Landelijk Comité tot Behoud van de Statenvertaling. Het bestuur bestond verder uit de predikanten M. Baan, E. Venema, E. du Marchie van Voorthuijzen, J. van Prooijen, A.W. Verhoef, C. Steenblok en de heren L. van der Sluys, A. Bergsma en L.M.P. Scholten. Op 20 augustus 1966 werd in Rotterdam de eerste toogdag gehouden waar zo'n tweeduizend bezoekers op afkwamen. Vanuit de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerk werd nogal laconiek gereageerd op de organisatie van deze toogdag. “Het was een bonte verzameling van geestelijke leidslieden; loslopende dominees; kerkelijke individualisten; woord en eedbrekers. Het feit dat deze mensen leiding geven maant reeds tot voorzichtigheid”. Op 26 augustus 1967 werd de toogdag in Barneveld gehouden. Op deze toogdag hield ds. Van Minnen een rede genaamd “Een kostelijk compliment” naar aanleiding van Openbaringen 3: 8. Inmiddels groeide de stichting uit tot de Gereformeerde Bijbelstichting. Reformatorisch Dagblad Ook was ds. Van Minnen als lid van de Raad van Toezicht betrokken bij de oprichting van het Reformatorisch Dagblad die toen nog een concurrent in het blad Koers had. Het bestuur van de Stichting Reformatorische Publicatie bestond uit G. den Boer uit Hoofddorp, W. van der Zwaag uit Barneveld, de vrienden L. H. Oosten, J. Veenendaal en D. J. Budding uit Driebergen, drs. P. H. D. van Ree uit Veenendaal en B. J. van der Vlies uit Utrecht. '''Publicaties Ds. Van Minnen bezat literaire gaven en publiceerde in 1964 een gedichtenbundel 'Licht en Schaduw' dat werd ingeleid door zijn vriend ds. F. Bakker uit Driebergen. Eerder verscheen 'Onder 't Licht van Gods Lamp', een verzameling uitgesproken Schriftoverdenkingen voor de NCRV. Op 6 januari 1971 overleed dominee Van Minnen in Delft. Verdere ontwikkeling De gemeente van Delft uit het oorspronkelijke kerkverband rondom dominee Van Minnen (hij was hier van 1956-1965 en 1967-1968 predikant) bestaat sinds 1994 uit een stichtingsbestuur. Tot het voorjaar van 2014 werden er iedere zondag preken gelezen. Sinds het voorjaar van 2012 gaan er alleen doordeweeks nog predikanten voor in het kerkgebouw. De zustergemeente van Drachten sloot zich in 1961 aan bij de Gereformeerde Gemeenten. In 1973 nam ds. E. Venema (1922-2003) een beroep naar de gemeente aan. Ook diende ds. P. van der Bijl (1910-1995) enige jaren de gemeente als hulppredikant. Beiden afkomstig uit de CGK. In 1977 werd een eigen reformatorische basisschool gesticht (Eben Haëzer). Bronnen en literatuur * Boekje Ds. J. Jongeleen over het genadeverbond, Woerden 1928 * Boekje Ds. P.J.M. de Bruin over de kinderdoop, Dordrecht 1937 * Uitleg ds. A. van der Zwan verschil twee of drie-verbondenleer '''Ds. H. Visser Mzn. * Preek ds. H. Visser over het verloren schaap Ds. J.G. van Minnen: * Het gedenken van Gods weldadigheid in Neêrlands verlossing, predikatie over Psalm 48:10, Huizen 1945 * Remmende factoren bij het zondagsschoolonderwijs, Naarden, Reijnders 1948 * Onder het Licht van Gods Lamp, Schriftoverdenkingen, Haarlem 1952 * Zo ik niet had geloofd, bundel meditaties door ds. J.G. van Minnen (1900-1971), Delft 2012 '''Ds. G. Salomons * Gedenkboek uitgegeven bij de herdenking 100 jaar Afscheiding 1834 - 1934 in opdracht van de Generale Synode der Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerk in Nederland. Met bijdragen van Prof. J.W. Geels, Prof. P.J.M. de Bruin, Ds. G. Salomons, Prof. J.J. van der Schuit, Ds. J. Jongeleen, Ds. A.H. Hilbers, Ds. H. Janssen, Ds. L.H. van der Meiden, Prof. G. Wisse. Dordrecht, D.J. Van Brummen (1934) Categorie:Gereformeerd kerkgenootschap in Nederland Categorie:Bevindelijk gereformeerd Categorie:Gereformeerde Kerk